


Journal Entry: Year 1551-1556 (Victuuri AU)

by the90skids



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Italy, Japan, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Russia, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the90skids/pseuds/the90skids
Summary: GRAND PRINCE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV OF RUSSIA is his name. With his cursed self, dead parents and black magic how can this get any worse? Months after his 17th birthday and parents death an arranged marriage was held between Prince Viktor and Princess Margarita. The following week, a coronation. Once crowned King and Queen of Russia a ball was held right after. Viktor spots someone at the ball someone supposedly handsome. Who is he? Will he find out?





	1. Entry #1

**Viktor's POV**

**_November 24, 1551_ **

_Dear Journal,_

_Cheers to possibly another sleepless night._

_My father and my mother is visiting France for the week._

_I am not sure why, perhaps they are meeting another King._

_For whatever reason as if to why they're in France that means_

_it's quiet and empty. Yes, I do have servants and maids but_

_they do not keep my company. Rather they are ghosts_

_to me. In previous journal entries I have discussed_

_how many days until I eventually turn 17. Soon, my_

_parents will have to plan an arranged marriage for me and_

_crown me as king. It would be nice to fall in love and not_

_be stuck with a person I have just met. Surely I've heard many_

_of the lower class describe to me (especially my servants)_

_the feeling of romance and desire. I am finally_

_able to control my powers now. If you do not recall from previous_

_journal entries unfortunately I have been cursed. When I_

_was just 10 an old woman cursed me with_

_powerful black magic. I am not evil at least_

_I try to not allow such sorcery get to me. I keep this a_

_secret. Away from my mother, my father, the servants and most_

_importantly the_ _people. Anyone but myself. I am afraid to be locked up_

_and burned. Anyways, I must go. Goodbye!_

 

 

A knock on my door startled me while I was writing. 

"Come in," I command.

"I am sorry to alarm you but there was a letter placed upon the door step of the castle, would you like to read it? It is addressed to you, your highness," said the servant with the letter in his hand.

He gives it to me then leaves for me to open it. I examine the envelope. How strange that the letter was left and not delivered personally. The name _" **Grand Prince Viktor Nikiforov of Russia.** "  _was written in bold. Must be important. In response, I tear it open from the flap receiving a letter inside. It reads:

 

_**GRAND PRINCE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV OF RUSSIA,** _

_It has been confirmed that my daughter,_

_Princess Margarita_ _of Parma, has been elected to become your_

_soon to be spouse and your country's queen. The wedding_

_will be planned as soon as possible after your 17th birthday._

**_BEST REGARDS, **FERDINAND, DUKE OF PARMA.**_ **

 

Parma? Is that in Italy? I suppose it does not matter for it is an arranged marriage. I quickly stand up with the letter still in my hand and take a few steps towards the door to open it. It echoes when I take a step. I keep my head down and think. This Margarita will not be aware of my powers as well even though we will be wedded which means we are sworn to keep no secrets from each other. I will do what it takes to keep my black magic a secret even if it means breaking an oath. I look to my left where I find a window with the view of the beautiful Russian sunset.

"Viktor," said a voice from my right.

"Yes?" I answer, softly.

"Your Parents," the voice said coming closer.

"What about them? They're in France."

"Yes but they have arrived early," I suddenly recognize him, "They have arrived with an illness."

 It was Prince Yuri Plisetsky who decided to go with my mother and father.

_**November 30, 1551** _

_Both Mother and Father have returned_ _with a terrible sickness from France._

_The doctors say not to worry it will fade away the next day._

_And the next day. And the next day. Yesterday we have been_

_informed that there was a plague that broke out in France_ _when_

_Mother and Father arrived there then spread as soon_ _as they departed._

_I try to keep their company but_ _not for long. Supposedly I will catch it_

_if I stay_ _for too long since it is "contagious."  Today we were supposed_

_to plan the coronation and wedding but my parents are quite simply_

_not doing so well. I do not let the evilness of my curse get to me._

_I am angry and terrified for the future of my parents. When I feel_

_these emotions I cannot control my powers and for some odd_

_reason desire sinister actions. I wish for everything_

_to go as planned. I desire to be normal and human._

 

 

I take a few steps upstairs, greeted with coughs mostly from my father who is placed across the room from my mother.

"Father," I quickly walk to him and desperately hold his hand for comfort.

"Son, Margarita is a nice woman. Do her well. I may not live to see the wedding but I will gladly watch from above my Vitya," He trails off then attempts to hold my hand tightly.

"F-Father w-why are you s-saying this?" I try to hold back the tears.

"10,000 dead so far, Son. I will soon become the 10,001 as well as your Mother," Father closes his eyes and weakly sighs.

"No! Y-You can't. I-It's not f-fair. T-The doctors-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. The anger. The sadness.

"Listen to me," He holds my hand with both of his, "Promise to take care of the castle. Promise to take care of the people-no. The people of Russia."

"B-But I-I"

"It's a lot of responsibility for a young boy like you but you can do it," As father said those words his grip started to loosen.

"No....no...." I trail off.

"Remember, I-I love you," He let's go of my hand, letting it fall to his chest.

"V-Vincent," My Mother spoke softly from the other side of the room.

I walk to her and hold her hand, knowing she'll die too.

"Mother, I love you," I put my head against her hands.

She doesn't say it back.

"Mother?" I begin to panic.

Nothing.

"Mother. Mother! M-MOTHER!" I shake her but I lose hope.

I feel it. I feel it coming. I run outside as fast as I can, trying to get away from everyone. Reaching a nearby tree I assume I am far away from the castle. I gasp for air and drop to the ground. A chill runs through my back as well as a tingling sensation. Can't breathe. I-I can't breath. I pull onto the grass. Something-no someone is choking me.

"L-Let g-go," I bang onto the ground begging for it to stop.

But it doesn't. It get's tighter. A sharp pain forms from my abdominal. I try to look for a bleeding spot.

**NOTHING IS THERE.**

I still cannot breathe. My stomach is in severe pain. Do I have the plague? If so, I plead to you Gods, bring death to me now. I cannot bear this pain. Suddenly, black starts to leak from my hands. More began to leak. More and more leaked. Still in pain, I rise and try to hold onto the tree. What is happening? The tree becomes black. Slowly and painfully turns to dust. I look behind me and the grass is dead some turn into dust. I am a danger, a fool. A fool for thinking I would survive like this. A fool for thinking no one will know. A fool for thinking it will not get as bad. Look at me. I am a monster that broke from hell. 

I still cannot believe my only company is dead.

 


	2. Entry #2

**Viktor's POV**

 December 25th. It is my birthday. Normally we would celebrate with a humongous ball though this year, I suggested to have none at all for I wanted to be alone. I have been told it is Christmas as well. My first Christmas/Birthday with no one.

"Grand Prince V-"

"Call me Viktor," I interrupted.

"Viktor. We will need to plan the coronation and wedding as soon as possible. Therefore, prior to that, we have planned to hold it in 2 weeks. Does that sound alright to you Grand-Excuse me-Viktor?" It is Royal coordinator of events, Elizabeth.

"2 weeks?" I said in surprise.

"Your highness, it is important to take the place of King and Queen as soon as possible or else someone will take your place for example Prince Yuri Plisetsky. Will 2 weeks be acceptable?" Elizabeth asked again.

 I look out my window watching the snow fall heavily to the ground.

"Very well," I answer and turn around to look back to her, "Please do so. The wedding will be in 2 weeks, is that correct?"

She nods, "Will coronation be on the same week?"

"Yes."

"I will return back to you at dusk for the update, your highness. Good day," She exits the door and gently closes it.

Everything is going too fast. 

Why must it be in 2 weeks? Why so early? Why so close. I must meet this Margarita. I search the castle for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" I say as my voice echoes through the halls.

"Viktor?" A head pops out from a room nearby.

"Will you plan a dinner party exclusively for the Duke and Princess of Parma?" I question.

"What day and time, your highness?" She answers.

"This Saturday. 12 at noon."

Elizabeth writes it down behind a blank piece of paper.

"Will that be all?" She looks back at me.

I look at her. Brunette hair, long thin nose, green forest like eyes. She looks like Mother. Maybe for this one Christmas I should spend time with a lower class?

"Elizabeth," I softly said.

"Yes?"

"Shall we have lunch together?" I question.

"Your highness-"

"...Would you like to spend the day with me?" I questioned, quite nervously.

She smiles and chuckles.

"Why, I would love to Viktor."

 

_**December 25, 1551** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Elizabeth, my Coordinator for planning events, and I decided_

_to spend time with each other for my birthday. She is a nice_

_lady who has been surprisingly working here for about_

_25 years. We had lunch and dinner together. She told me_

_she was very close with my Father and they have known each other_

_for a while. Elizabeth has been in my life for as long as I can_

_remember. She is almost like a Mother to me but became_

_distant in my teenage years. I suppose it's time to pick_

_up the pieces we have left behind and start again?_

_I would like that. Mother and Father I miss you._

_I'm sorry._

 

I place my pen down and close my Journal. Elizabeth walks in.

"I would like to speak to you," She said.

I stand up from my desk, "What is it?"

"It has been concerning me-"

"Concerning? Is there another plague break out?" I jump.

"No, no. I am talking about strange things. Strange events that occur. Something around your childhood rather," Elizabeth gets suspicious.

Is she talking about my powers? Does she know?!?

"Excuse me?"

"I do not mean to offend you but it has been bothering me."

"Bothering you? Then do not feel bothered by it, Elizabeth," I snap.

"It must be bothering you as well," She shuts the door.

What is she doing?

"Do not worry, I will not tell. I know about your powers, Viktor," Her words make me fall to the ground.

Are others aware of the monster I have become? Emotions build up in my head, I am afraid I may explode in front of her. I am afraid my curse will put her in danger. Instead, I cry and feel a sudden warmth around my body. She is hugging me. I hold onto her, burying my face into her arms then sob even harder.

"You are not a monster, I am the only person who knows," She strokes my hair.

Can she read my mind? I do not care. Elizabeth doesn't think I am a monster...I feel comforted and warm. 

"I am s-sorry," I laugh at myself.

"It is okay to cry. I understand how you feel. Now come, we must talk," She helps me up and we sit on the bed.

I wipe my tears away. How pathetic of me to cry. She looks at me and holds my hand.

"It is not a curse," Elizabeth admitted.

"Then what is it?" I sniffed.

"They used to be powerful healing powers. It was passed down from generation to generation. In fact, healing powers was not the only powers that existed which means you are not alone-"

"Healing? Y-You mean I could have healed my parents? Elizabeth why did-"

"You are not yet capable to restore the healing magic. You did not let me finish. Many royal families and normal people have magical powers as well. I will take myself as an example. I have the ability to read minds. Which means if I wanted to, I could read yours which I did. Allow me to tell you a story about your powers, Viktor. Long ago, your powers were used to heal many. The power could only be passed down to one chosen person from the current holder of the magic and this could be anyone. Your magic used to be sacred and very powerful until it was passed down to the wrong hands. The person who held the sorcery was so full of impurity and devilry that they turned the powers into harmful, dark magic. They took advantage of it and decided to go on a killing spree. From plants to humans you name it they killed it. Eventually, the person was beheaded but as soon as a person dies before magic is passed down to another person, the magic flies in the air searching for another person to be chosen.  They say as soon as you pass your powers to someone else you will not have memories of anything from the moment you received them to the moment you give them away. It is often a scary ritual for a person to do so they do it before they die of course. For every magic it is different though. I just know that this is what happens to your powers," Elizabeth finally ended her story.

"Why was I chosen then? I did nothing wrong as a child!" I exclaimed.

"Because before, your father was chosen. I may have to tell you that many people have attempted restoring the magic but many died trying. Some gave up and was too scared so they gave it to a random person and so that random person was your father. Your father had no memory of it but I did. Just like any other person he gave it up to an innocent civilian who gave it to you."

"I-I don't understand," I was confused.

Father had my powers before? 

"You will understand in the future. For now I must teach you the ways of controlling your powers," She lets go of my hand and stands in front of me.

"How come you did not tell me this before, Elizabeth? My dead parents would have been alive if you told me before! All my life I have lived through the horrors and terror of these cursed powers! If you knew...if you knew why? Why did no one tell me? Why did you not tell me?!?" I become angry, running my hand through my hair.

"You were not ready for such commitment. Besides, you are way too emotional-"

"EMOTIONAL? MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, I AM GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW IN TWO WEEKS, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS COUNTRY BY MYSELF! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I AM TOO EMOTIONAL," I yell nearly making the room shake.

She looks at my hand. Black was leaking out like I did last time.

"That is why," She points at it, "Calm down. Don't touch anything. It will be okay."

I clench my fist. Pain erupts from my stomach again.

"E-ELIZABETH," I hold onto my stomach attempting to cure the pain.

"What is wrong? Are you in pain? How can this be?" She grabs my shoulders and raises me up.

"I-It k-keeps happening. The s-sharp p-pain. I cannot c-control it," I grunt in pain.

"Take deep breaths."

"I cannot, the pain is getting sharper."

"Deep breaths."

"I cannot. I cannot. I cannot."

"Breath."

I inhale then exhale violently. The pain gradually fades away. I sigh in relief. 

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes," I breath.

"Good, I must go then. I have work that awaits me," She walks towards the door.

I stood in silence.

_"Happy Birthday, Viktor," She leaves._

 


	3. DISCLAIMER

_Hello! I am the author of "Journal Entry: Year 1551-1556" ! I would like to explain the story right now and what the future I hold for this fanfiction._

_This story is HEAVILY influenced by the really old times. When I mean old times I mean **realllllllyyyy** old times. Where people believed in witches, beheading, burning and ect. I actually do research beforehand and get some really good information to keep my story as real as possible. For example, you may all recognize **PRINCESS MARGARITA OF PARMA.** Well, her name was influenced from a real princess in Bourbon-_ _Parma._ _I believe she is the current Princess of Bourbon-Parma. Bourbon-Parma is an Italian that's really all I know. (Picture is Princess Margarita)_

__

_Looks will not be the same as well as age of course I'm just really using the name. Most of things in this story is made up like dude House of Bourbon-Parma was not even established until 1748. Some things maybe not be historically accurate but then again this is my dystopia. Please understand that thanks. :)_

_**ALSO I WILL UPDATE (STARTING NEXT WEEK) ON WEDNESDAYS AND FRIDAYS.** This will give me enough time to write long chapters! YAY! ALRIGHT! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!_

 

 

 


	4. Entry #3

**Yuuri's POV**

**_December 2016_ **

How am I going to get out of here? I can't believe he fucking tricked me like this and left me all tied up and I thought **HE** was the good guy. I was wrong once again. For once I thought somebody actually loved me but instead all he was thirsty for my power and information. He used me. I hate him. I hate him. I fucking hate him.

"I will give you one more chance. Tell me or you'll die," He said, walking around me in circles.

"What makes you think I'll tell you. **YOU CAN ROT TO HELL!** " I spit at his face.

"All good things must be put to an end, baby. And this is the end."

" **YOU KILL ME, YOU LOSE EVERYTHING. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO USE THE CRYSTAL. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHERE HE IS. I KNOW THE BULLSHIT. YOU KILL ME AND YOU'LL GET NOTHING BUT MY GOD DAMN BLOOD IN YOUR HANDS!!!** " I yell in anger.

He can kill me for all I care.

He'll get nothing out of it.

He laughs.

"You're right."

Right?

"I won't kill you."

He won't?

"Although, I have something better in mind," He grins then holds my chin up to his face, "I'll drain you. Until you have nothing left."

"You wouldn't..." I growl.

"Darling, I will. After all I do need that little juice of yours," He chuckles and sits on top of me.

"You can't do that," I clench my fists.

"I can bend rules," He puts his muscular arms around my neck.

"Stop."

"I haven't started," He pulls in closer to my face, nearly touching my lips.

Don't you dare touch me.

"Don't you want me, Yuuri? Aren't you tired of playing games? Here, if you tell me I'll give you his power as well. We can share. That's how it's been, right?" He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I don't want his power. I don't want you. You're the reason I'm looking for him. The villain has been in front of my eyes all this time."

"I see," He gets off me, "Very well. Say goodbye to your magic."

Magic or no magic I'll be the same person. I could still use the crystal. I could save everyone. He grabs my hand and utters some words then BAM. 

" **ARG!** " I groan.

Fuck this is painful. I can actually feel the power draining out of me. He remains calm and glows. I bang my fist onto the chair holder multiple times trying to fight the pain. The pain becomes to be excruciating. I felt a tear drop from my face from all of the hurt.

"STOP! STOP! P-PLEASE!" I beg and close my eyes.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE HE IS. SHOW ME WHERE HE IS." He shouts, not stopping.

I don't say anything. 

"STOP BEING SO DAMN DIFFICULT! I TRIED BEING NICE TO YOU BUT YOU REALLY WANT IT DON'T YOU? I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH YOU," He almost crushes my hand.

"You. Won't. Get. Anything. Out. Of. **ME!** " Suddenly a big root from the ground pops out, trapping him.

He lets go of my hand.

"What the fuck?" He looks at me.

I use all of my strength to break loose of the ropes. I run out of the door of the basement using all of the energy I have left. I bump into a few things. How can I get lost in his own house? I've been here before. I just need to find my crystal bag.

" **KATSUKI YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!** " I hear him shout.

Oh fuck off! Where the hell is it? It should be here! I rip the cabinet drawers out, searching for them. I walk into the kitchen and finally find my bag. I open it in panic.

An amethyst and a milky quartz. Shit only two left? Here goes nothing, I guess. I just really want to go home after this.

" _ **DECEMBER 25TH, 1551. HATSETSU.**_ " I weakly summon the portal and watch the amethyst evaporate from my hand.

Alright, time to jump. I get anxious for I've only time jumped 2 times in my life. One was for school where I stole the school bully's pencil and got in trouble for it so I time jumped from 2 days ago and reversed what happened. The second time was when I got arrested for J walking. Went back in time for that one but I've never jumped this far back. Wait did I say Russia? Ehhh, pretty sure. Let's just go.

"You! Better fucking not!" He said from behind me pointing a gun.

I laugh and put on my cracked on one side glasses from my back pocket, " _Merry Christmas to you, Cunt._ "

Then I jump.

 


	5. Yuuri's flashbacks: Part one

** Yuuri's POV **   
**_Flashback: March 14, 2010_ **

_Chris leans against the wall as a we watch the sky change colors before our eyes._

_"What are you going to do as soon as you graduate?" He questioned me as he took out a pack of cigs from his back pocket._

_"I don't know, probably continue my figure skating career. You?" I sat on a green bench in front of him._

_"Probably join the military or something," He pulls out a lighter._

_"Why?" I asked._

_He smiles and places the cig between his lips,"Not sure what else to do. Besides, my Dad was in the military remember?"_

_I nod. That's right. His deceased father..._

_"Hey guys! I had to finish a test. I'm back though," Phichit walks towards us from the exit of the school._

_"This late?" Chris looks up to the sky._

_"Yeah, it was a long test," He looks to the ground and sits next to me._

_Phichit is my best friend as well as Chris. We're both Juniors but Chris is a Senior. Last year I met the two of them when I have just moved away from Hatsetsu in Japan. Balancing figure skating  and school has been a struggle, Auntie Elizabeth even suggested homeschooling to me but I rejected. I still wanted to be in actual school._

_"I'm surprised you guys are still here. I thought the both of you would've texted me telling me that you're leaving," said Phichit in shock._

_"We wouldn't leave you to walk alone," Chris puffs out some smoke._

_"Anyone going to prom?" I ask the both of them._

_"Not me, I have no one to go with," He said._

_Phichit shakes his head, "Same here."_

_"W-What?!? Phichit not you? Chris you didn't go last year!"_

_"I have no friends and no one asked me so what's the point of going to any of them?" Chris frowns._

_"Prom is too expensive," Phichit tells us._

_"That's no reason to not go!" I almost shout._

_"Well sorry, we're not as attractive as you. Having girls and guys asking you to prom left and right," Chris shrugs._

_I got angry and stood up. Chris drops his cig to the ground and crushes it with his shoe._

_"I'm going home. It's getting dark," I look at the sky._

_"Let us walk with you," Chris insisted._

_"Fine."_

_-_

_I waved goodbye to the both of them and pull out my key to open the door. I removed both of my shoes before I came in._

_"Yuuri, you're home,"  Auntie Elizabeth smiles along side with her husband, Hiro._

_"Sorry I came home so late...I had to do things for school," I close the front door and place my shoes beside it._

_"It's fine, come into the living room with us. We need to talk," We walk and take our seat inside the living room._

_Auntie Elizabeth breathes deeply and looks at Hiro._

_"Honey, I know this is going to be a lot to digest and it's going to be hard to understand at first but-" She looks back at Hiro and he nods, "-But we've been meaning to tell you something for a while."_

_Mari, my older "sister" leans against the wall and watches us. She looks at me._

_"W-We think you deserve to know," Hiro holds my hand._

_"What's going on? Did something happen?"  I was confused._

_Really confused. What were they talking about? Are they going to make me quit figure skating? Are we moving again?  Auntie Elizabeth closes her eyes. She's nervous. About what?_

_"Auntie, just. Just tell me," I whisper._

_She hands me a bag. Everyone in the room watches her give them to me._

_"What are these?"  I shake the bag._

_They feel like rocks._

_"Crystals," She mumbled._

_I look at her and she just smiles. I look back at the bag then open it._

_"They look beautiful but why are you giving these to me?" The crystals shine and I pick one up._

_"Because," She swallows, "We're time jumpers."_

_I stop studying the crystals then stare at her. **Time jumpers?**_

_"What?" I ask again for reassurance._

_"You belong to a generation of time jumpers and a long history of people with special powers. Your mother was one and Elizabeth is one as well. We change history. The things you see on history books are constantly being changed and no one knows. Except us. Yuuri, you have it in your blood. You have inherited the magic from your mother. You have her power to restore all of nature. You can use these crystals to help us defeat the Villain," Hiro finishes his speech leaving me shocked._

_I have magic? I can time travel?_

_"Villain?" I uttered._

_"There's someone out there. Skipping generation to generation absorbing these special powers people have. There are actual people who have lived our generation and gained powers then had to time travel to a different era to hide from the Villain. If he gains all of them he will destroy all mankind and tear the universe apart. Yuuri, we need your help," Auntie Elizabeth explains to me._

_"You're telling me, people are hiding in different eras from this man? Can't we just kill him?" I ask her._

_"He can shapeshift," Auntie said._

_"Into people," Mari suddenly said._

_"One of us could be him right now," Hiro added._

_I leaned back the couch and closed my eyes. If they could go back in time why didn't they save mom and dad?_

**_Why are they still dead?_ **


End file.
